into a new world!
by jadeblackheart4
Summary: artemis and holly get sucked into the gate when they are trying to get back home from the demon dimension and Edward is doing what he believes to be his last transmutation. the group get sent to the Black Butler world and things happen from there!
Wind rushing in his hair and his breathing labored, Artemis Fowl was completely focused on getting them home. Everything was swirling around him and he felt something wrong with his eye. Artemis shut his eyes blocking everything out, his mind filled with memories of earth, the People, his home, his life, and his family. The wind became harder then everything stopped. He heard Holly gasp. It took several more moments for Artemis opened his eyes. Everything was pure white and silent, except for holly, himself and a door. Where did the others go?! Where were they?! Why was there a door? What-

His endless questions where cut off when he saw a strange figure. It was completely white and could barely see it. Holly pulled out her gun; however Artemis stepped forward and motioned for her to put the weapon away.

"Who are you? Why are we here? What's going on? Where are the other people that were with us?!", Artemis demanded answers.

The being smirked.

"Hello insolent human, I am truth, I am all and i am one. i believe you got caught in a certain transmutation from my favorite al-che-mist. i will explain everything when he comes. He should be coming in about right-now."

The door banged open and a teenager with stunningly golden eyes and hair came in. he was wearing a ragged tank top and long black pants. He had strange scarring on his left shoulder, it seemed as if there was a bolt embedded into it ,and blood covered his face.

"Hello Edward, Mr. al-che-mist. Come to take your brother back, I presume.

"Damn right bastard." His golden eyes were ablaze with determination. Truth's smirk grew wider.

"What do you have for me?"

Edward smirked and pointed back to the strange door.

"Is that good enough for you?"

Artemis focused his attention back to the abnormal being. It seemed shocked that this boy would give up the door.

"No."

Edward's smirk immediately melted off his face.

"Wait, what?"

"I will not take that from you."

"Why the hell not bastard!" Edward's face was filled with rage.

"Because you would be extremely boring watching you without your alchemy."

"WHAT!" Edward lunged towards Truth with his arm raised however his fist met emptiness.

"I have a deal for you." truth appeared behind him. Edward twisted around.

"What do you want!?"

"I need some things done and i feel like you would be the perfect person to help me with it."

"Bastard…. give me the details."

Truth turned to Artemis and holly.

"A certain person and fairy got caught in your transmutation while trying to get back to their dimension."

Edward finally noticed Artemis and holly.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhh. O-kay? What do they have to do with the deal?"

"Good question Mr. al-che-mist. In order for me to get them home they are going to have to do something for me. yo-"

"Wait what?" holly's face was twisted with frustration, "what do we have to do for you?! You still haven't answered our questions!"

Truth decided to ignore holly and continued with an amused smile, "you three will go to a dimension similar to your however filled with demons, angels, and reapers. There is a certain queen and a few other problems I need you to help me with."

"After we have solved the problems of yours, you will get us back to our world?" Artemis questioned.

"Correct, however in order to get you there I will need a payment of sorts."

Holly glared" What kind of payment?"

Truth thought for a while.

"Two of your years there, I will be able to make you unaged however when you return to you world, three years will have passed."

Holly was enraged and opened her mouth to argue

"WHAT! THAT'S N-."

Edward but in

"Just shuddup and trust me that truth could be taking much more. Speaking of which what's my payment."

"a year and a half, and your arm back." The truth replied.

Edward glared up at the truth while Artemis and holly went into shock after realizing why his arm was so strange.

"But I just got it back!"

"Which means you will be used to it." The truth smiled.

"Fine whatever bastard." Edward muttered.

The truth turned to Holly and Artemis.

"I will make this fairly simple on you; I have given you fake lives in the place you are going. Artemis you have a shipping business and holly is your maid, you have an estate the same as your current one however it's a bit bigger. I will keep Edward here for a while; we still need to discuss a bit more of our deal he will come in a few months, bye!"

The gate behind Holly and Artemis was thrown open by an unknown force and black hands surrounded them drawing them into the gate.


End file.
